Social policies (Civ5)
Social policies are a new concept in Civilization V, representing the non-scientific or religious advancements of your society. They act as a system of gameplay bonuses, activated little by little as your empire develops its Culture. Some of these bonuses are empire-wide (meaning they act on all cities and empire components at the same time), while others are related to particular buildings, units, or even Great People. Many Social Policies enhance individual buildings' functions - check the list of buildings for more info on that. All policies are organised into trees, and each tree has to be unlocked before the specific policies in it can be adopted. The policies within each tree are further organized into branches, requiring that lower-level policies be adopted before higher-level ones become available. Unlocking a policy tree also activates a special bonus, as does adopting all five policies in it. Besides, each policy tree unlocks an honorific title for the leader. For more information on the exact process of adopting policies, as well as for different strategies concerning Social Policies, check the Social strategy article. Faith to purchase certain Great People starting in the Industrial Era. Also, once the Industrial Era comes around, a player's choice of social policies can now drastically impact its standings with another civilization. Civilizations that choose the same Industrial Era policy track (Order, Autocracy, or Freedom) will become friendlier, while civilizations with different policy tracks will become more hostile.|In the Brave New World expansion, the social policies have been updated, with the inclusion of the Aesthetics and Exploration policy trees. Also, Piety can now be adopted right from the Ancient Era, while the next trees all unlock an Era earlier, giving the player a wider choice for development in the early game. No Policy trees are mutually exclusive anymore, and the Anarchy concept has been reserved for when you switch Ideology. Order, Autocracy, and Freedom have been excluded as Social policies, but one of these can be adopted as an Ideology once you build three Factories or reach the Modern Era. Even more than in Gods & Kings, a player's choice of Ideology can drastically impact his or her standings with another civilization. Finally, note that some World Wonders are now linked to Social Policy trees (for example, the Pyramids are linked to the Liberty tree) - now they can only be built if the relevant tree has been unlocked, AND you have researched the necessary technology.}} The Tradition tree is available right from the Ancient Era. Choosing this policy first will give you the title "Lord" for male leaders and "Lady" for female leaders. The Liberty tree is available right from the Ancient Era. Choosing this policy first will give you the title "Consul". Note that in the expansions, the order of Republic and Collective Rule was switched, although their bonuses remain the same. Adopting Liberty will provide +1 Culture in every city. Adopting all policies in the Liberty tree will grant a free Great Person of your choice near the Capital. The Honor tree is available right from the Ancient Era. Choosing this policy first will give you the title "The Great". Adopting Honor gives a combat bonus against Barbarians; from now on notifications will be provided when new Barbarian Encampments spawn in revealed territory. Gain Culture for the empire from each barbarian unit killed. (The Culture earned is equal to the Combat Strength or Ranged Combat Strength of the defeated unit, whichever is greater.) Adopting all policies in the Honor tree will grant Gold for each enemy unit killed. (Note that this applies only to units killed directly by your actions. For example, you won't receive Gold for a unit killed by the effect of a Citadel.) Faith starting from the Industrial Era.}} The Piety tree Choosing this policy first will give you the title "The Pious". Adopting Piety reduces the time to build by Adopting all policies in the Piety tree will Faith and Holy Sites provide +3 Gold and +3 Culture|cause a Great Prophet to appear and Holy Sites provide +3 Culture}}. The Patronage tree becomes available during the . Adopting Patronage makes your Influence with City-States degrade 25% slower than normal. Adopting all policies in the Patronage tree will Influence with City-States decrease 33% more per turn than usual|make other players' Influence with City-States decrease 33% more per turn than usual|cause allied City-States to occasionally gift you Great People}}. | | }} The tree becomes available during the Adopting Gold output in Capital City by 25%|Commerce boosts Gold output in Capital City by 25%|Aesthetics allows you to earn Great Writers, Artists, and Musicians 25% faster. Unlocks building the Uffizi}}. Adopting all Policies in the tree Gold from every Specialist|will grant +1 Gold from every Trading Post and double Gold from Great Merchant trade missions. May purchase Great Merchants with Faith|doubles the theming bonus you receive from Museums and Wonders. It also allows the purchase of Great Writers, Artists, or Musicians with Faith starting in the Industrial Era}}. | | }} The tree becomes available during the Adopting Science while the empire is Happy|Commerce boosts Gold output in Capital City by 25%. Unlocks building Big Ben}}. Adopting all Policies in the tree will grant Gold from Science buildings|2 free Technologies. May purchase Great Scientists with Faith|+1 Gold from every Trading Post. It also allows the purchase of Great Merchants with Faith starting in the Industrial Era}}. | | }} The tree becomes available during the Adopting . Adopting all Policies in the tree Faith|allows you to see Hidden Antiquity Sites. It also allows the purchase of Great Admirals with Faith starting in the Industrial Era}}. | | }} The tree becomes available during the Adopting Gold Maintenance costs by 33%, allowing an empire to field a larger military|Autocracy reduces Unit Gold Maintenance costs by 33%, allowing an empire to field a larger military. Receive 10 Culture as plunder for each point of Culture produced in captured city|Rationalism will grant +10% Science while the empire is Happy. Unlocks building the Porcelain Tower}}. Adopting all Policies in the tree will grant a Faith|free Technology. It also allows the purchase of Great Scientists with Faith starting in the Industrial Era}}. Category:Government Category:Game concepts (Civ5) Category:Social policies (Civ5)